I Just Had To Tell Her
by SellYourself2Fate
Summary: This story doesn't have much to do with the original plot but ohh well. Snape decides to pay a visit to Lily. James isn't home and it seems like a great opportunity to confess his feelings to Lily.


**Okaay, so this is my LilyxSeverus story. I know pretty much all of it doesn't fit the original story line what so ever, but I just thought it'd be really cute if Snape actually got around to telling Lily how he felt. Enjoy :P**

It was a warm evening. The summer had faded away, and I had to decided to stop by the house of the only woman I ever loved. Lily Potter. She was married, but it couldn't be wrong to visit an old friend, could it? I made my way towards the door. After I had knocked, she answered the door. My heart raced and I smiled instantly at her gorgeous face.

"Severus! I haven't seen you in so long!" She hugged me.

"Same to you, that's why I stopped by."

"Well, come in! James isn't home, so it'll just be the two of us, and Harry. Such a shame, James would've liked to say hi as well."

We walked inside. There was a fresh scent in the air. Harry was sitting in a crib that was set up in the living room. He looked over at me and smiled. Lily did good. Harry was the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. He had his mother's eyes; they were such a vibrant green.

"Have a seat, you don't need to stand." She said taking Harry from his crib and resting him on her lap.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Great, well, besides the whole going into hiding."

"I bet." Our conversation went on. Our past came up a lot.

"Oh, I remember all the times my sister would call me a freak. She still does."

"Yeah, you'd come to me crying when it got really bad." I said with a giggle.

"I did not!" She said playfully. "But even if, you'd always be there to comfort me and tell me I was special."

"You were, and you still are. Petunia was just jealous because she was normal like everyone else. There was nothing special about her."

She smiled. "I almost forgot! I have to get dinner started. If you'd like to stay, you're more than welcome."

"I'd love to."

She walked into the kitchen after she set Harry down in his crib. I stared at him. Only one thing ran through my mind. If only Lily was my wife and that was our baby in that crib. I joined her in the kitchen.

"Here, let me help you with that." I grabbed the bag of pasta from the top shelf.

"Thanks." Lily smiled. "You can sit at the table if you'd like, I can manage dinner."

"No, no. I want to help."

Once dinner was finished, Lily brought Harry in and sat him down in his high chair.

"How did we ever grow apart? For years, we were best friends. Even through half of Hogwarts." She asked.

"It was because the day James pantsed me in front of everyone, I called you a 'mudblood'. Even though you were trying to help me."

"Oh, yeah..." She looked down at her plate.

"Lily, I'm still so sorry. My actions pushed you away. I regret that moment more than anything. It's just James was so incredibly rude to me. He made me angry. I didn't know what I was doing."

"I'm sure he's sorry he ever did those things to you."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She sounded a little upset.

"He never liked me. James made my life hell at Hogwarts. He humiliated me, and to make things worse, he took you from me."

"Are you saying James is the reason we're not friends?"

"Yes! If it weren't for him, we might have made it."

"Severus, James is my husband. I love him, and we're married now. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you insult him in my house."

I stood up. "I'm sorry, but Lily, you don't even have the slightest clue of how much I was hurt."

"Maybe I don't understand, but I get it. He was rude to you and that caused us to separate."

"I loved you Lily. I still do. Ever since we were nine. I've been devoted to you since. When we both were accepted into Hogwarts, I was so happy. Not just because it was a great opportunity, but because I thought I'd have you with me for those seven years. Everything was fine until you were sorted into Gryffindor, and I was put in Slytherin. We were still friends, but then James got in the way. He hated me for whatever reason, and I hated him back because in the end, he had you. Tonight, when I came by, I saw Harry. All I could think was "I wish it were us having a family instead."

"It's a little late for that. Why didn't you tell me?" She began to cry. "We were so close, and I wanted that to last. For a little bit, I wondered if I were going to spend my life with you. I loved you back, Severus. Then you got so obsessed with the dark arts, and you called me a 'mudblood'. I stood up for you. I couldn't stand them humiliating you. After that, I became closer with James. It wasn't long before I fell in love with him."

"I know, I'm so sorry. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt. I wanted you to be happy. Even if that meant you getting married to someone else. It just upsets me because I always wished it was me instead of him." Lily walked towards me.

"I forgive you, Severus. I love you too. If I never met James, we might have had a great life together. But I guess we'll never know."

She pressed her lips against mine. This was wrong, but it was also the most right thing in my life. My pulse was racing. I never wanted it to end. It had to though of course. Lily was married to James. It was unfaithful to kiss me. Although, from her expression, she didn't look like she regretted it. And neither did I. Unfortunately, it was a few days later that I had received notice that Voldemort had figured out the location and killed both Lily and James. I was completely devastated. In honour of Lily, Dumbledore convinced me to protect the only survivor of that night, Harry Potter.


End file.
